


Echo

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark Fantasy, Demonic Possession, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Magical Keys (Locke & Key), Michelangelo (TMNT)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: It's a normal day in the lair, and Mikey finds a stash of abandoned DVDs in the sewers. However, that's not all. He finds a mysterious key. The turtle can hear faint whispering, curious instrumentals playing.Letting the curiosity get the best of him. Mikey begins to realize that this is no normal key. And there are others with magical properties: Ghost, Head, Identity, Mirror, Echo, Anywhere, Music, Shadow and Omega. And the turtle might've just accidentally awoken a demonic being. One who will do anything to harvest the power of all the keys.
Kudos: 5





	1. The Key

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is based/inspired from the film: "Locke and Key." I totally recommend this movie. It is dark fantasy and I absolutely love it! I don't own the movie nor Tmnt 2012. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic! Magic is included.

"Did ya see how I rammed my sai into that droid's head?" Raph smirked, flexing one of his biceps for emphasis. Leo rolled his eyes, chortling.

"Or the way I hacked into the military base with Dr. Rockwell?" Donnie added, raising a finger.

"Don't get too cocky, guys," Leo said, though he couldn't help but to smile. They had returned from the best patrol ever. The Kraang had returned and taken over a military base and they opted for help with the Mighty Mutanimals. Not to mention, Karai, April and Casey were there too. Their plan was a huge success. The Kraang were outsmarted by the number of their allies.

"We owe our thanks to the Mighty Mutanimals, and you guys as well," Leo beckoned with his head behind them where April, Karai and Casey followed behind. The three humans cheered. The Mighty Mutanimals had to return to their lair. That was the sole reason why they didn't follow the turtle gang into the sewers.

"This calls for a celebration night," Donnie smiled. "I'll order the pizza." Laughter echoed along the sewer tunnel walls. They had just entered the lair when Leo realized something.

"Wait, where's Mikey?" All heads turned to gaze back the way they came.

"I thought he was following us," Casey shrugged. Raph face palmed dragging a hand down his face.

"You guys go, I'll go find him," Leo said, nodding his head.

"I'm coming too," Raph added, following Leo as they both returned the way they came. The two oldest brothers came to a groin vault.

"Where the shell did he go?"

"There he is!" Leo pointed to the tunnel to the right. And sure enough a turtle shell could be seen. The youngest appeared to be bent over something. "Mikey?" Leo gasped as the orange masked turtle stood up abruptly nearly colliding into the leader.

"Dudes! Look what I found!"

"Trash," Raph didn't look amused, noticing the box that Mikey held.

"But it not just any trash! Look!" Mikey dug his hand into the pile, making the hothead scowl in disgust. The youngest pulled out a DVD. "A Quiet Place! And Pet Sematary," he revealed another DVD. "Who would throw out these horror movies?"

"Uh- I'm not sure it's a good idea to have these, Mikey," Leo leaned over to notice several other horror movies.

"Right, you'll be staying up all night again," Raph rolled his eyes.

"Ooh gum!" Mikey squeaked gleefully. He dug around further in the box as he walked alongside Raph and Leo back towards the lair. He found some leftover candy and other supplies.

They returned to the lair as Donnie brought in pizza for everyone. Mikey set aside the box off to the side near the water that surrounded the dojo. The youngest left his treasure of trash and belongings he has found to join in the party celebration with everyone else. Of course, everyone had to quickly nab a slice before a Mikey could hog all the pizza.

Music began to blast as the turtle brothers began to dance. Mikey spun on his shell as Donnie and April were dancing together, giggling. On the other hand, Leo was trying to get Karai to get her body moving. Raph smirked, trying to have a dance off with Casey Jones.

The party lasted for an hour before it began to draw late. Mikey was chilling on the tire swing bored, as everyone went off to do their own thing. Raph and Donnie had turned in for the night, April, Casey and Karai had left the lair. Leo was the last one to head to bed, but not before he asked Mikey if he was going to hit the hay.

"Nah bro, I'll just sleep here," Mikey replied from the tire swing. "I'm too tired to get up."

"Okay," Leo gave him a skeptical look. "Sleep in an uncomfortable place and be sore tomorrow morning. Just make sure you don't fall in the water."

"I'll be fine bro, chill," Mikey waved his hand at Leo. The leader sighed, shaking his head.

"Goodnight, Mikey."

"Night bro." Now the lair had become silent as Leo headed off to his bedroom. Mikey never really slept on the tire swing, but he didn't care. He was feeling too lazy to even get up.

The turtle fell asleep, shifting several times. To be honest, this sleeping position didn't bother him. As in fact, he could legit sleep upside down.

It wasn't until a morning beam brushed over his face as Mikey shifted. He groaned, opening his eyes. A beam of sunlight was shining down from the center of the pit's ceiling. Rubbing his eyes, Mikey sat up on the tire swing swinging his legs a bit. The tire swing bounced as Mikey let out a little giggle.

He froze suddenly as he heard faint whispering. It sounded like low music, but it also sounded like whispering. The turtle couldn't make out any words. Mikey perked his head, confused. "Hello, dudes?" He called. There was no response except for the continued whispers. Mikey turned his head, the sound seemed to be coming from the box he brought into the lair earlier.

Swinging the swing so he could step off it, Mikey turned the box over letting its contents spill across the floor. The whispering became louder as Mikey picked up a golden rusted object from the disarrayed pile. The key was vibrating against his palm as he brought it up close to his face.

It was unlike any key he had seen. There were six interlocking circles at the top, with spikes in the middle down below in the larger circle. "Huh?" Mikey turned it over, studying the key. "A key?" He wondered what it did and why it was whispering, calling out to him. Clenching it into his palm, Mikey stood. He walked to the bathroom door to try the key. Once inserted into the keyhole, he opened the door to find that nothing happened. Guess it was a normal key after all.

Shrugging, he tossed it over his head as the turtle headed to the kitchen. This time, however, the whisper was louder. Mikey clutched his hands to the sides of his head. Why wouldn't it stop? Why was he hearing something?!

Sighing, Mikey returned to the key, picking it up. This time, the whispering muttered out one word: "Anywhere."

"Anywhere?" Now the youngest was perplexed. What did that even mean? Turning to the bathroom door, he closed it. "Anywhere..." was that what he needed to say?

"Location..." the whisper muttered another word.

"Location?" Mikey blinked, turning to the closed bathroom door. Putting those two together it clicked.

"Dimension X," Mikey blurted without even thinking. He the turned key as he opened the bathroom door. Mikey froze, jaw dropping at what he saw. It was Dimension X itself, a door to the Kraang's realm. The turtle slammed the door before saying something else. "Mighty Mutanimals Lair," he turned the key in once again. Upon opening it Mikey was rewarded with the same effect. There was the Mighty Mutanimals lair. The turtle stepped in as he no doubt found himself in their lair.

"Michelangelo?" The turtle lifted his dumbfounded gaze to find Leatherhead looking at him.

"What are you doing here?"


	2. Well Lady

"I uh-" Mikey stammered, at loss of words. 

"Is everything all right?" Leatherhead noticed how shocked Mikey looked. The turtle appeared to be lost, confused and out of place. 

"Oh yeah! Everything's peachy! Peachy!" Mikey grinned widely. "It was nice to see you buddy," he reached over to hug Leatherhead. "I gotta go," he raised a hand before exiting through the nearest door with the key in lock.

"Michelangelo that's not the-" Leatherhead started. The door closed as the gator opened the door that led to the bathroom in their lair. Once he opened it he found it to empty, Michelangelo was nowhere. The gator blinked, utterly confused. There wasn't even a window for Michelangelo to escape. 

"You alright comrade?" Leatherhead turned to find Slash gazing at him. The gator nodded his head, closing the door.

"Yes, Slash." 

Mikey had returned back into his own room, breathing heavily as he gasped. The turtle stared down at the key in his hand. "Holy chalupa!" He exclaimed. This key was magical, it could take him anywhere! "I gotta show my bros!" He ran out of the room barging into the kitchen to find his brothers eating breakfast. "Dudes! You won't believe what I found!" The turtle held up the anywhere key. "I found a magical key!"

"Magical key? Riiiiiight," Raph rolled his eyes. Donnie didn't say nothing, merely sipping his mug. 

"Another one of your dreams, fantasies and stories," Donnie replied.

"Just like that one time you got chased by a Chupacabra in the sewers," Raph huffed. 

"Or that time you kissed Renet in the Wild West?" 

"Or saw Thor eating a hotdog on Fifth Avenue," Leo added.

"Dudes, I did kiss Renet, but I swear this is real! I can show you," Mikey opened the pantry, closing it as he inserted the key into the lock. "Mount Everest." He has always wanted to go to the highest mountain peak on Earth. Opening the door Mikey gaped. It didn't work, he was met with the shelves of food. "What?" He closed the door, reopening it several times.

"Enough, Mikey. It's no use, it's not real," Leo said. 

"But I can prove it!" Mikey took out the key.

"What you can do right now is to clean up the mess you made in the main room," Leonardo pointed towards the kitchen tarp. "The box you brought in, you spilled everything on the floor. Clean it up."

"Fine," Mikey pouted, walking out angrily. He made his way to the mess scowling. He didn't understand he knew what he saw was real. Mikey had actually gone to the Mighty Mutanimals’s lair just through a door. "Why didn't it work?" Mikey huffed, shuffling through his junk. 

"Because it only works on places you've been to," a voice replied, startling Mikey. The turtle yelped, falling back onto his butt. He gazed down to find a torn page lying on the floor. It was a picture of some sort of house with a cell, and there was a lady standing behind the closed bars. She moved, frightening Mikey as the orange masked turtle screamed.

"Oh come on, Mikey!" Raph barked from the kitchen. "Can't we get some peace in the morning for once?!"

The youngest heaved, pressing a hand onto his plastron. How could that girl on the page move. "Do not be afraid, Michelangelo," she replied.

"How do you know my name?" Mikey's eyes widened in horror.

"I know everything, Mikey. I can see what goes on around here."

"What are you?" Mikey leaned over staring at dark haired woman.

“My name is Dodge. And I have been trapped in this well house for years. I was betrayed by my closest friends and they trapped me here.” 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Mikey frowned at this. 

“And that is why I need your help, Mikey,” she gazed directly at the turtle. “You want your brothers to believe that what you have there is a magical key, that allows you to go anywhere.”

“You know about this?” Mikey held up the key.

“Ah yes, the anywhere key. And would you be interested if I told you that there are other magical keys?”

“Woah dude no way!” Mikey’s face brightened. 

“What do you say? You want to be friends?” 

“My bros say that I shouldn’t be friends with strangers,” Mikey tapped his chin pensively.

“And you’re an honorable ninja? You help those in need. And I am in desperate need of help from you. Please, I want to be free.”

“Okay,” Mikey shuffled closer to the page. “What do I have to do?” 

“You’ll need to find the Echo Key. Only that key can open this wellhouse to free me. You can use it to summon an echo.”

“An echo?” Now Mikey was confused. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“The echo key allows you to summon a tangible being from the dead. Though they can never leave the well house.”

“Wait, I thought that would free you?” 

“Unless you hand me the Anywhere Key. We can work together. We can show your brothers just how amazing that magical key is, along with the others.” 

“What are the other keys?” Mikey asked, now curious.

“The Head Key allows you to go inside someone’s mind.”

“Woooah,” Mikey drawled.

“The ghost one turns you into a ghost and you can visit those who have not fully crossed over. 

Music allows you to control anyone. The Wardrobe Key can fix anything. The Identity allows you to change your identity. The Mirror…” the woman paused. “Allows you to see the dead. The Shadow controls shadows and Omega is a portal to another land. And you know what the Anywhere and Echo Keys do.” 

“Wow, that’s so rad!” Mikey grinned. He missed the way the woman smirked slyly. “So all I have to do is to free you from your prison?”

“And grant me access to the keys.”

“Done, I can do that! Tell me where I need to go to get to the well house.” 

“Listen closely, my friend.” The turtle leaned closer to listen to her whispers. He nodded his head in understanding. The first step was to find the Echo Key and the others. The turtle picked up the paper, shoving it into his belt. Using the anywhere key in his bedroom door, he walked out into the Farmhouse, closing the door behind him. 

He trusted this Dodge woman. She seemed to be in danger. After all, she wouldn’t lie right? Though Mikey had a gut instinct that something was wrong.

“Do not worry, Michelangelo,” Dodge said from the paper within his belt. “We will make your brothers believe you.” The turtle exited the farmhouse walking down into the woods. Dodge said that the echo key was abandoned somewhere out here. All he needed to do was to locate it. 

Meanwhile the three brothers left the kitchen to find Mikey’s mess still remained. “Great,” Leo face palmed. “And he didn’t even clean it up.”


	3. Locke House

“Ooh, I found it!” Mikey followed the sound of whisperings that he heard. He found a mound of dirt, brushing the soil aside to reveal another key. “What key is this?” he held it up.

“That is the Echo Key,” the well lady replied.

“So now I just need to go to the Well house and the Locke House?”

“Correct. It is located in Matheson, Massachusetts.”

“Massachusetts? Is that another state? I’ve never been there,” Mikey said, clenching the echo key in his palm. “Wait, I have an idea!” He turned around heading back towards the direction of the farmhouse, using the anywhere key to head back inside the lair. The turtle came out from his bedroom door to be greeted with Leonardo. The leader was not pleased at all. “Oh, hey, bro.”

“Where have you been?”

“If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me,” Mikey replied, brushing past his brother. He needed to get into the lab.

“Mikey! I told you to clean up that mess!” The orange masked turtle ignored his brother, opening the lab doors to sneak inside. Donnie was at desk typing away working on some sort of new invention.

“Sorry, D, I need to borrow this,” Mikey reached into one of the drawers to pull out an oxygen mask tube. It was the same design they used when traveling to Dimension X.

“Mikey!” Donnie stood up, “what do you need that for?” Leo entered the lab, scowling and not pleased with the youngest’s behavior.

“You are not leaving until you explain what’s going on, Michelangelo.”

“You don’t believe me, so why should I explain?” Mikey scowled, using a hand to shove Leo aside. This surprised both Donnie and Leo.

“Mikey come on. Don’t be like this.” The youngest inserted the oxygen tube into his mouth, hooking the case to his belt. “What are you doing?!”

“Dimension X,” Mikey declared, closing the lab doors to insert the anywhere key. He opened it to reveal a pink background, a window to Dimension X itself. Leo and Donnie both stood there, completely shocked as Mikey stepped through.

“MIKEY!” The door closed after Mikey. Leo shoved open the door again only to be met with the main room of the lair. Raph was standing there behind the doors.

“What the shell is going on?”

“Mikey h-h-he…. did he just open a portal to Dimension X with a key!?” Leo’s eyes were wide as saucers. “Please tell me you saw that.”

“I witnessed it too, Leo,” Donnie replied.

“How is this even possible?”

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN DIMENSION X**

* * *

Mikey knew everything about Dimension X, how to survive here and ward off any creatures. “An interesting dimension I say,” Dodge said from inside his belt.

“No worries, I know a faster way to Massachusetts, dudette,” Mikey said. All he needed to do was head to one of the Kraang’s headquarters where they house various portals. He could select one that led to any location, and he could choose Matheson Massachusetts. The youngest was able to sneak past the Kraang guards, sneaking inside the building. He waited until the Kraang left the room before taking action.

Repeatedly slamming his hands onto the screen Mikey pulled up the designated portal of location. “Booyakasha!” He yelled as he leapt through. The turtle landed onto soft snow, gazing up to be met with a enormous mansion. Off to the west appeared to be a well house. “Is this it?”

“Yes, now go to the well house.” Mikey obeyed, walking towards the building. He inserted the key into the lock of the gate. Pushing it open Mikey entered the enclosed space. The stone was old and cold, and he could feel chills drilling up his spine. “Uh, are you sure this place is safe?” He asked. The turtle blinked when the lady didn’t reply. Pulling out the paper he found that she was gone. “Dodge!? Where are you!?” The freckled turtle began to shake. “Hello!?”

“Hi, Michelangelo.” The same voice replied, only this time it did not come from the paper. Mikey gasped, eyes widening as he neared the well. Shadows creeped along the walls, making the place darker.

“Is that you?” Mikey leaned over the hole of the well gazing down into the tunnel of darkness. He didn’t know how far down it led.

“Yes, and I am your echo, Mikey.”

“How do I help you? I thought the key would free you?” Mikey asked. He stepped back only to feel his body collide against something, or rather another body. The freckled turtle screamed, spinning around on his heels to be met with that same lady he saw on the paper, only this time she was standing there before him, real as ever. “Ah! Don’t scare me like that!”

“Thank you, for freeing me, turtle,” the lady smiled. Mikey could now see her true form better. She had long, straight-dark sleek hair. The woman was also wearing ragged and torn clothes.

“Wait- how did you?” Mikey blinked. “Weren’t you just down there inside the well?” The turtle was confused. And then the next moment she appeared right behind him.

“You freed me, silly,” Dodge giggled. “Now according to our deal, for freeing me I want the Anywhere Key,” she held out her hand. “Hand it over.”

“But wait, I need to show this to my brothers first to make them believe,” Mikey said. Dodge’s smile faded as she walked towards the freckled turtle.

“We made a deal, hand over that key, NOW!” Dodge hissed. Mikey gasped, his shell bumping against the stone wall. He did not expect her to suddenly lash out. The woman stopped in her tracks, realizing her mistake. “I’m sorry, look,” she relented her expression, stepping away from the turtle. “It’s been really tiring to be trapped here for so many years. Where are my manners?” She took in a deep breath recollecting herself. “Being trapped for so long really does a toll on you. I will be patient. You may show your brothers, and then return that key to me.”

“Thanks,” Mikey grinned.

“And you’ll know where to find me,” Dodge walked over to the well, leaping down as Mikey sprang forward.

“Dodge!?” He didn’t hear a thud or any sound below.

“I will be here, waiting,” Dodge’s voice echoed from down below. “I’m counting on you.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be quick, dudette!” Mikey nodded his head as he ran out from the well house. The turtle turned to the mansion as he sprinted across the snow until he came to the front porch. He remembered Dodge saying that the other keys were here, perhaps he could find them all and show them to his brothers. Mikey pushed the door finding it unlocked. “Weird…” he muttered as he stepped inside. The place seemed to be abandoned, empty and dusty.

And it was then that Mikey could hear hushed whisperings in every direction. He blinked, walking towards the nearest one as the sounds grew louder. Using the blade of his kusarigama chain, he split apart a wooden floorboard, snapping it half. And there was a seal boxed, using the blade to pick the lock Mikey opened it to be met with a wonderous sight. The box was filled with various keys.

“Head,” Mikey pointed to the one that had a head symbol. “Music?” He held up one that had a musical symbol. The turtle even noticed another box beside it, some sort of music box. “Ghost,” he prodded the key that had a skull. “Mirror,” having a mirror-like image. “Shadow,” a key with a candle. “Harlequin Wardrobe,” he tapped the said key. It had two winged snakes. “Identity,” a key symbol with mirrored images of heads, with both gender symbols. Mikey blinked, suddenly realizing that were even more keys that Dodge didn’t mention. One that had a flame symbol, looking like some sort of stick. “Huh, Matchstick Key… wonder what it does? This one is some sort of plant-like one. And this one is… Omega, oh right, Dodge mentioned this can open to another portal.”

The turtle noticed the note that was attached to the Omega Key symbol. It read: Sea Caves. The two words were crossed out. Maybe this key only worked in that area? Mikey didn’t know for sure. “Wonder what portal it opens,” Mikey shrugged, closing the box of keys as he took them out along with the music box. The turtle placed the Echo Key into the box before using the anywhere key to exit the Locke House Manor to return to the lair. Now he had a bunch of magical keys to show his brothers. This would certainly be fun to discover what they could all do.


	4. Magical Fun

The brothers were in Donnie’s lab discussing what they had witnessed. Raph didn’t believe Mikey, but if Donnie and Leo were speaking the truth then who was he to deny? As on cue, the lab doors opened to reveal Mikey who stepped through.

“What the shell?” Raph turned his head, gaping. First one moment Mikey disappeared out of the lab doors and then reappeared once again. Leo and Donnie said that the youngest had stepped through a portal to Dimension X.

“Mikey!” The three of them ran up to the turtle. Leo grasped his arm tightly, squeezing. “What was that!?”

The turtle pulled out the tube from his mouth, inserting it into his belt. He had several supplies he had taken from Dimension X, including a Kraang portal device. “This key,” Mikey held up the anywhere key. “Allows you go anywhere you’ve been to dude. Awesome right? I’ll show you!” Mikey turned, closing the lab doors. “Mighty Mutanimals’ lair,” he called, inserting the key to open the door to reveal a portal directly to their lair. The three brothers stood there, mouth gaping in shock.

“So it is true…” Donnie gasped. “You really found a magical key?”

“And I found others too!” Mikey held out the two boxes. He walked over to the lab desk, opening the box to display the various keys. “There’s the head, that allows you to go inside someone’s mind, ghost where you become a ghost, I think it only works on a special door. There’s music,” he placed the key out alongside the music box. “You can control anyone. There’s the mending, or the key that can fix anything. Identity where you can change yourself, some plant and flame key, Shadow Key that lets you control shadows, Omega to another portal, Echo Key, and Mirror which allows you to see someone from the dead.” Leo and Raph were gazing down in shock at all the keys.

“Wait… how do you know all this?” Donnie questioned. “Did you try them out?”

“Not yet, but the well lady told me what each key does, except for the flame and plant one.”

“Well lady?” Mikey could feel Leo grasping his arm shoulder. “Who is she?”

“I’m not sure,” Mikey shrugged his shoulders. “She was an echo trapped in a well house and I freed her.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Leo shook his head. “How do you know you can trust her?”

“She was trapped, and I had to help her,” Mikey said.

“Mikey, she could be dangerous. We don’t know who she is,” Donnie said, giving the youngest a stern look. “And you say she’s an echo?”

“But she didn’t do any harm!” Mikey motioned towards the keys. “And these keys aren’t dangerous. Plus she’s human, or looks human.”

“You don’t know that.”

“We can try them out! It’s magic dudes! It’s not everyday you find something like this,” Mikey snatched the flame key. He tapped it against the desk as it suddenly drew flames. Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey yelped, stepping back as the fire died down. “Woooah, this one creates fire,” Mikey flicked the key again, making it shoot out flames.

“Mikey!” Donnie snatched the key from the turtle’s grasp. “We are not setting my lab on fire!” The freckled turtle picked up one of Donnie’s vials thrusting it onto the floor as it shattered in a million pieces. “MIKEY!” Donnie screeched.

“Chill, D!” Mikey took the key with two winged snakes. He scooped up the glass shards with a sweeper, setting them into a cabinet as he used the key. Opening it Mikey found that the broken vial was fixed completely as if it was never broken in the first place. “See? This key could be really helpful,” he held it up. Donnie stared, dumbfounded unable to speak. “It can fix anything!”

“Okay, you know what?” Raph unfolded his arms. “This is so cool.” He reached over to take the flame key. “I’ve always wanted to burn someone’s head off.”

“We are not using these keys in combat,” Leo snapped, face palming as he watched Raph use the flame key. Donnie on the other hand was using the key that could fix anything.

“This is amazing! It really works!”

“Let’s try this head key,” Mikey held it up. Leo could see the way the turtle was staring at him. “Woah, why is there a key on your neck?” The youngest peered over at the blue masked turtle.

“What are you talking about?” Leo felt the back of his neck. And sure enough there was a key hole. Raph and Donnie leaned over intrigued, even though Raph was a bit grossed out. “Why is that there!?”

“I think I insert it in you,” Mikey said, lifting up the head key to Leo’s neck.

“Oh shell no!” Leo shook his head.

“Mikey! What are you doing!?”

“Hold still bro!” The youngest gripped onto the oldest as the two began to thrash. Mikey rammed the key down into the key hole into Leo’s neck. There was the sound of flesh tearing as Mikey turned the key. Raph stepped back in horror as Donnie gagged. Leo’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Mikey stood.

However, none of them did not expect to see two Leonardos standing there. “What the!?” Leo gazed at his hands finding himself with the key in his neck standing there motionlessly with head hanging. “What’s going on?”

“So… that is the head key?...” Donnie started. “I think… that is your body, Leo,” Donnie gestured. “You said you can go inside someone’s mind?” The genius gazed at the freckled turtle.

“Yeah dude.”

“Then where the shell does that blue door lead to?” Raph pointed.

“Leo’s mind I suppose?” Donnie guessed.

“Sweet!” Mikey walked over to open the door. He ignored the way his brothers called his name as he entered through the door. Raph face palmed, sighing. Donnie shrugged his shoulders before deciding to follow the turtle. Leo stared at his body self before subsequently following after his brothers. Were they really going inside his head now?

The moment he entered he was met with a splendid scenery. It was a waterfall, blue waters sparkling and. The place looked absolutely peaceful. “Woooah,” Mikey drawled as they came near one room that was filled with blue boxes. “Are these memories? Dudes look!” He pointed to one. The three gathered around Mikey noticing the images moving on the box. It was one of young Leo with Sensei. Mikey tapped onto it as their surroundings changed.

The four turtles were now in the dojo, seeing young Leo and Master Splinter. Their younger selves were choosing out their masks.

“Blue, the color of loyalty,” Master Splinter said, smiling as Leo grabbed the blue cloth.

“It’s like holographic movies,” Donnie grinned. “Wow.” The memory dispersed before they returned back to that room. The brothers exited the room to find many other rooms. They came across one where there were several Leos. One Leo who was sitting in front of a TV screen squealing like a child.

Leo blushed in embarrassment. “Haha, your fanboy side,” Mikey nudged his arm.

“Are you kidding me?” Raph huffed.

“What is it, Raph?” They turned to find someone standing there. It wasn’t just anyone, but another version of Leo cosplaying as Captain Ryan. Leo giggled, eyes sparkling.

“So we can now go into each other’s minds!” Mikey grinned. “This is so rad!”

“What is this?” Donnie walked towards a door that was black.

“Donnie, no!” Leo gasped, suddenly realizing what the genius was doing. He opened the door to reveal a zombie-like Leonardo.

“AH!”

“Failure… I am nothing but a failure..” the Leo screamed, clutching the sides of his head. The colors of the room began to darken, fading to black. Images of Donnie, Raph and Mikey appeared around them.

“You let us down bro!”

“This is all your fault!”

“I failed them.. I am a failure!”

“LEO!” Donnie’s eyes widened as he slammed the door close. Raph stood there in shock, gazing at the leader as did Mikey.

“My f-fear…” Leo was shaking, quivering violently.

“Leo,” Raph reached over to wrap an arm around the blue masked turtle. “Bro, we don’t ever think of you as a failure.”

“I know but- that’s my greatest fear… failing you guys…”

“You won’t,” Donnie reached over to tap his shoulder.

“I love you bro, I don’t see you as a failure. You’re the best bro ever!” Mikey hugged Leo from behind.

“Thanks, Mikey.”

“This place is cool and all, but perhaps we should get out of here,” Donnie suggested. “And don’t open any dark doors.”


	5. Shattered Mirror

They had exited Leo’s mind, with Mikey taking out the key from Leo’s neck. The second Leo disappeared, returning back to his body. The leader shuddered, rubbing the back of his neck as the keyhole disappeared.

“That was the most disturbing feeling I ever felt,” he said. “With a key turning in your flesh,” he shuddered at the morbid feeling of his muscles and flesh twisting. Though entering his mind was absolutely something out of this world.

“And this one allows you to see someone who is dead,” Mikey held up the mirror key. He placed the head key back into the box.

“Mikey, I think you’ve played with enough magical keys today,” Leo turned to the lime-green turtle.

“But I want to try this one, just this last one,” Mikey turned to the nearest mirror. A keyhole appeared as he inserted it. “I want to see Master Splinter.” He told the mirror. Three pairs of eyes widened as nobody said a word. Was it possible that they could actually see Master Splinter and commune with him? However, the mirror did nothing as Mikey blinked in confusion.

That was until he saw his own reflection. Only something was off. His reflection was moving on its own, beckoning and waving with his hand.

“Your reflection isn’t supposed to do that…” Donnie mumbled, noticing what was occurring on the mirror. Mikey could himself being entranced as he pressed a hand against the mirror. The glass separated forming a hole as the turtle went inside.

“MIKEY!” His three brothers rushed to the mirror as the hole closed. The key fell from the lock, clanking against the floor. They could see Mikey in their mirror, but something was wrong.

“I want to see Sensei!” Mikey called from within the mirror. He could see nothing but mirror images of himself repeating, extending on forever.

“Mikey! Come back!” He could hear his brothers calling his name. The turtle turned, seeing them. He ran towards them only to collide against a mirrored wall.

“Dudes!?” He pounded his fists against the glass finding himself surrounded as the glass began to shatter. Mikey let out a scream, stumbling back as he suddenly felt trapped.

“MIKEY!” The brothers could see the turtle panicking inside the mirror. The image of Mikey began to crack, splitting apart.

“No, no, no!” Leo pounded his hand against the mirror.

“He’s trapped!” Realization hit Donnie like a subway train.

“We have to get him out of there!” Leo snatched the key from the ground.

“Wait, Leo!” the leader paused as the genius turtle began to tie a rope around his waist. “We need to guarantee that you can make it out safely with Mikey.” Leo nodded his head at this, inserting the key as another hole appeared. He pushed himself through the separating shards of glass as Donnie and Raph stood out clutching tightly onto the rope.

“Mikey!” Leo called, finding mirrored images of his brother everywhere. This place looked like a prison with no way out. “Mikey, follow my voice!” The leader hollered, continuing to make noises. He stood where he was, not budging until a body collided against him. Leo wrapped his arms tightly around Mikey. “I got you, hold on!” He could feel the rope being tugged behind him, leading him out the mirror as he held Mikey close the two of them finally escaping. Leo gasped as his shell fell against the floor, feeling his younger brother’s heavy breathing. “Are you okay?” he shuffled aside to check Michelangelo over. There were no signs of injuries other than a few cuts on his hands.

“I thought… I would see Master Splinter…” Mikey gazed down, quivering as Donnie went to work on cleaning his cuts and bandaging them.

“Like the shell, that mirror trapped you in there!” Raph grasped Mikey’s shoulder firmly.

“These keys are not toys,” Donnie pointed out as he began to wrap gauze roll over Mikey’s hands. “Some of them are cool, but some of these are dangerous.”  
  


“Donnie is right, no more toying around this is serious,” Leo stood, untying the rope from his waist. Mikey nodded his head at this.

“Can I eat something? I’m really hungry.”

“Of course, Mikey, just promise that you won’t use this mirror key ever again,” Donnie gave him a solemn expression.

“I promise, D,” Mikey nodded his head at that. The genius pulled back as the turtle made his way out from the lab. Mikey took in a deep breath before taking out the anywhere key and heading to his room to use it to walk back into the Locke House. There was something that he needed to do. And that was to talk to Dodge.

Entering the well house, Mikey called out to her. A gust of wind howled around him as he stepped back, cautious. Sure enough, a shadow exited the well, before finally manifesting itself into Dodge. That same lady, that well lady whom he talked to earlier.

“Did you get your brothers to believe?”

“I did,” Mikey confirmed, clutching the anywhere key tightly in his palm. “But you told me that the mirror key allows you to see the dead…. But I got trapped in there. You lied.”

“I didn’t lie, Michelangelo. If you give me the Anywhere Key, I will tell you why it didn’t work,” she held out her palm towards him. Mikey sighed at this, opening his palm that held the anywhere key. He dropped it into her palm. Dodge began to smile widely, holding the key up in awe.

“Now tell me why it didn’t work.”

“That’s because it is nothing but a prison,” Dodge began to laugh, her voice echoing around them. “Many have died trying to escape.” She snickered, twirling the anywhere key.

“What? You tricked me!” Mikey’s eyes widened, taking a step back. He rested a hand onto the holster of his belt where his nun-chucks rested.

“And now I must thank you for lending me this key,” she leaned forward blowing a kiss into Mikey’s face. “Goodbye, my little Michelangelo,” she smirked walking towards the gate as she used the anywhere key to disappear off someplace else.

“NO!” Mikey rushed after here. However, he was too late. He was now stuck here. “What have I done?” he sank to his knees in horrible realization. The terrapin knew that there was something fishy about this Dodge person, but he decided to help her. “It’s good thing I stole this from Dimension X,” he pulled out a Kraang portal device. Now he could find his way back home.


	6. Divulgence

This time it took awhile to finally make it back home to the lair through a Kraang portal in Dimension X. Mikey barely had time to avoid multiple headed dragon-like beast. Though the moment he stepped into the lair, the portal closing behind him he was greeted with Leo.

They were in the dojo, chatting until they saw him. "Where the shell have you been?" Raph demanded.

"Where did you go with that key?" Leo asked.

Mikey sighed, noticing the way his brothers noticed his down expression. "I visited Dodge, the well lady..."

"What?! Are you insane?!" Donnie's eyes widened.

"You're lucky that nothing happened to you," Leo stayed, checking his brother over for any injuries.

"I know... I really thought I could trust her but..." Mikey sniffled, hiccupping as he dabbed at his eyes with the back of his hands. "She tricked me... I freed her, and gave her the anywhere key and then she tricked me. That mirror key doesn't allow you to see someone from the dead... it's a prison..."

"Do you realize what this means if she has that key?" Donnie said. "She could go anywhere!"

"I'm sorry..." tears were leaking down Mikey's freckled cheeks. "I know I messed up..."

"Mikey-" Leo frowned, immediately wrapping his arms around his baby brother trying to console him. "It'll be okay."

"N-no.... it's not..." Mikey sniffled. "She tricked me... she wants to kill us, she wanted to kill me... in that mirror.."

"Well, if this echo wants to kill us, we still have all the other keys to our advantage," Donnie pointed out. "And no doubt she'll come after them to gain more power."

"I'm so gonna snap her neck, the moment I see her," Raph clenched his fists.

"So what's the idea?" Leo turned to gaze at Donnie.

"For one we could put gum in all the keyholes to prevent her from entering," Donnie murmured.

"But if she's after all the keys," Leo spoke. "It would be best if we know what all the keys we have do. So we understand more of Dodge's motive."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Leo is right. We need to use the keys."

The next day Mikey was in the lab watching ad Donnie laid out all the magical keys they had. April and Casey were in the main room, as Leo and Raph tried to fill them in. They figured having more allies know about this would help to go up against this 'Dodge.'

"The mirror key is a prison," Donnie jotted the words down on a piece of paper. "The head allows you to enter the mind, Matchstick combusts with Fire, Plant creates plants," Mikey watched the genius who used the plant key one of his plants inside the lab. It grew enormous vines that cling to the ceiling.

"Woah," Mikey's jaw dropped in awe.

"Wardrobe fixes anything, Identity," Donnie was typing something onto the computer looking up the Locke House and Locke family as Mikey told him, something that Dodge Saudi "Allows you to change identity."

"Can I try?" Mikey snatched the identity key, inserting into the keyhole underneath his chin.

"Mikey!" Donnie froze watching as Mikey's body changed. He was no longer a turtle, but rather a cat. There was no resemblance whatsoever, it was like he was a completely different being. Mikey meowed as Donnie bent over to twist the key in Mikey's flesh. "Change back!" And sure enough Mikey morphed back into his original self. "So for sure this is a powerful key that needs to be protected," Donnie held it. "If Dodge gets her hands on this, she could change her identity. The Shadow Key controls shadows," there was more tying. "But it doesn't work on any door, only on the crown of shadows." Mikey gazed at the image on the computer screen. "We'll need to find this crown. Ghost allows you to be a ghost."

"I'll try it!" Mikey grinned taking it. The genius watched as the orange masked turtle inserted the key into the lab door as he stepped through. Mikey's body then fell with a dull thud against the floor.

"'MIKEY!" Donnie rushed up to the turtle shaking him. The orange clad turtle's body was unresponsive, seemingly dead.

Mikey could feel himself floating he could see his brothers, Donnie freaking out over his body. "Donnie!" He waved his hand over the turtle's face. It was no use, he passed through him and couldn't see him. Mikey phased through the wall to find Leo, Raph, April, and Casey all rushing into the lab.

The turtle floated out from the lair to be greeted by a wondrous site. There were many souls floating around, some floating higher into the dazzling light, others remaining around.

"Michelangelo," the turtle turned around gasping in shock as he saw Master Splinter. "Why are you here?"

"Oh! That, I uh found this magical key that allows me to travel as a ghost, I'm not actually dead, Sensei."

"Good," Master Splinter touched his shoulder. "Because it is not your time. What brings you here? You used a magical key?"

"Yeah, I actually several others, but there is creepy well lady who is evil and wants all the keys," Mikey explained. He noticed the rat ascending upwards. "Wait! Where you going?!"

"I am needed in the heavens," Splinter replied. "And you are needed in the mortal realm. You should return as your brothers are very worried about you."

"Will I see you again?" Mikey could feel himself tear up even though it felt different. There were no physical tears. "Don't go..."

"I will always be with you, Michelangelo," a hand touched his heart over his plastron. "Watching over you and your brothers." Mikey could feel arms hugging him as he hugged his Sensei tightly. It didn't last long as the mutant rat disappeared. Mikey turned before floating back down through the same door he used. His spirit entering his body.

"Mikey!" His eyes flew open gasping as everyone around him sighed in relief.

"Don't eva do that ever again!" Raph snapped, picking the turtle up to snatch him close. "Thought you were dead!"

"I used the ghost key..." Mikey gasped, feeling himself being squeezed a bit too painfully. "You're hugging me... too hard, Raph."

"So you were a ghost and yet your body was left here?" Leo questioned.

"Yes," Mikey nodded his head. "And I saw Sensei."

"What did he say?" Leo asked, as Mikey could see the shock on his brothers' faces.

"He told me it wasn't my time since he thought I was actually dead and to return to you since you were all freaking out over me," Mikey replied.

"Of course," Leo patted the youngest's head fondly. "I'm glad you're not dead."

"So the ghost key is another vital one," Donnie said. "And there's the music key that allows you control someone. And the Omega," Donnie held up the key that was taped to a piece of paper. "With the words 'sea caves' scribbled out."

"Sea Caves?" Leo asked, helping Mikey up as they were all now gathered around Donnie's computer. April and Casey were also gazing at the screen. It was hard to believe that their turtle friends found magical keys, but it wasn't like their lives was already unbelievable.

"That is the location of the Omega Door," Donnie declared. "According to the research I've done. Rendell Locke and his young teenage friends drowned in the sea caves."

"Dang," Leo blinked.

"But that's not the truth of what happened," Donnie added. "It was only a cover up, better than explaining the truth."

"What really happened then?" Leo asked.

"Well, I used the plant key and it appears several jars of memories have appeared," Donnie pointed to the vines that connected from the floor to ceiling. And sure enough there were glowing orange jars. "These are memories of Rendell Locke and his younger brother. I've pieced together that they went to the sea caves with some friends, opened the Omega door and left. But one of the guys, his name was Dodge starting acting off," Donnie pointed to one of the jars. "He started attacking them and killed some of the friends. So they had no choice but to kill Dodge, and Rendell's little brother saw everything, so they had to bury his memories, here I suppose with this plant key." Donnie picked up another memory. "Dodge's real name is Lucas." The purple masked turtle then began to type more into his computer. "And I've looked up the history of the Locke Family and the well lady. And even what the Omega symbol represents as we know that door is a portal to someplace. This is what I found. The Omega symbol is Greek for 'great O' the 'end and the last."

"What does that even mean?" Raph's eyes narrowed.

"It means that this door is a portal to another realm," Donnie said. "And this door correlates with the history of the Locke house and Well house, as well as the well lady. Benjamin Locke, the first of the Locke family in 1775 used whispering iron to create this key, along with the rest of the magical keys. According to history, he hid in the sea caves from revolutionaries accidentally opening a black door for the children of Leng to escape to. And researching the children of Leng, it says that they are demons who are the only ones who are accessible to their own world. And they cannot leave their world without requiring a human host."

"So... the Omega key is a key to a door that leads to a demonic realm?" Leo's eyes widened in horror.

"Wow, I never thought I'd say this but you're a genius," Raph smiled.

"And Dodge, aka Lucas got possessed so that is why they killed him and came up with a lie that the friends drowned in the caves."

"But wait," Mikey interrupted. "The well lady said her name was Dodge." He was now confused.

"I'm pretty sure she only said that to confuse you, Mikey," Donnie nodded his head. "Because Dodge is a male, and the well lady is female and is an echo. She isn't technically a human being not like Dodge or Lucas."

"Oh..."

"And besides, I wouldn't believe everything that freaky lady said," Leo added.

"Okay," Mikey nodded his head. He watched his brothers they continued to chat, talking about what they were going to do. Though Mikey could not get a certain thought out of his head. He had a feeling that Dodge and the well lady, that both of them did not seem right here.


	7. Deceit

"I'll put this identity key in a safe where nobody can touch it," Donnie placed the key into a gray box, locking it. The turtles nodded their heads, as Donnie turned around. April and Casey had left for the night and now it was time to hit the hay.

"We should put gum on all the keyholes around the house okay? The genius handed packs of gums to each of his brothers. "It'll prevent the well lady from trying to enter the lair using the anywhere key." He then handed several of the keys to be split up among his brothers. This way each of them could protect them.

They nodded their heads as the four turtle brothers dispersed. They headed off to bed as Mikey came to his bedroom. His brothers had already disappeared into their rooms as Mikey glanced down the hallway. Shrugging as he clenched the ghost and head key he opened his door walking into his room. Little did he know that someone else passed through on the other side at the exact same time. Mikey's door closed behind him as he put gum into the keyhole. Discarding his mask he walked to his bed to hit the hay.

Dodge smiled as she stood in the hallway of the turtle's lair. She had never been here before, but she did follow those two teens down here to sneak a glance only to disappear. Now she could travel here whenever. Chuckling quietly as she cradled the anywhere key. The well lady made her way into the lab. There was gum in the keyhole and she knelt down peering at it. Sticking her finger in she pulled it out plopping the mint gum into her mouth. It tasted rather delicious as she chewed.

She stepped into the lab, grateful that at least she didn't have on any rags anymore. All thanks to that orange masked turtle she could travel anywhere with this key. And she did so, playing her game with several other men, stealing pearls from museum, fashionable clothes that she now wore and even seduced several men to toy with her own desires. This was the life, she could get away with anything. However, this still wasn't enough. Gazing around the lab she then noticed something in the wall. It was a good thing that she could detect anything. After all, nobody could fool her.

Pressing her hand against the wall as it shifted to reveal a gray safe. Dodge smirked evilly. She inserted the anywhere key inside the keyhole, opening it as she inserted her hand. Pulling it out she closed the box, resealing it before closing the passage to make it look like nothing occurred.

"Finally," Dodge held up the identity key. This is what she needed for her next plan. Turning around she left the lab, spitting out her gum to replace it back into the lab keyhole. Now the turtles wouldn't suspect a thing.

Walking over to the turnstiles as she leapt over them. Her straight black hair swishing around her face she chuckled once she was out of earshot from the lair. Holding out the identity key she inserted it into her chin, changing her form.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

The four brothers woke up, removing the gum as they resumed breakfast and training. Today Leo suggested that they start looking for the crown of shadows.

"We could have the Mighty Mutanimals help us," Donnie added. "The more people searching the better."

"All right, we'll head to their lair after training." Leo took a bite of his cereal. Mikey grinned as he ate some of his oatmeal. Training wasn't as long as usual, before they left. They decided to invite April and Casey as they came to the Mighty Mutanimals' lair.

"So you'll help us?" Leo gazed at Slash.

"Of course, my friend," Slash nodded his head. "We will be honored to help our friends."

"Leatherhead!" Mikey tackle hugged the mutant gator.

"It's good to see you too, Michelangelo." The turtle nuzzled against him, before turning his head. "Where's Mondo?"

"He's in the bathroom," Dr. Rockwell jabbed a finger behind. Just then the door opened to reveal the gecko.

"Mondo!" Mikey released the gator to rush to his other best friend.

"Mikey," the two fist bumped each other. Mikey giggled, pulling the mutant into a side hug.

"Dude, I have missed you!"

"Me too," Mondo grinned. "So I heard that you need some help?" He asked as the freckled turtle released him.

"Yeah, we're looking for some sort of magical crown," Mikey said.

"Magical crown?" The gecko followed after Mikey as the gang left the warehouse. "Tell me more," he walked up closely to Mikey's side.

"It's the Crown of Shadows, it allows you to control shadows," Mikey said.

"Woah, that is so rad!" Mondo's eyes sparkled.

"All right guys, here's the plan," Leo said turning to face them. "If any of you notice a creepy lady, please inform us."

"She looks like a human with straight black hair," Donnie added. "And she wants the Crown of Shadows. We're trying to find this crown before she does."

"Raph and Slash the two of you will head to North Manhattan," Leo said, earning a stern nod from the two. "Donnie and Rockwell will search Comet Island, Mikey and Leatherhead the two of you will-"

"I can go with Mikey," Mondo raised his hand, as Leo gazed at him curiously. The gecko cleared his throat. "I would feel more comfortable going with Mikey than you, Leo. No offense."

Baby blue eyes gazed at his gecko friend, surprised. "Okay, then you and Mikey will search the docks, me and April will go to North Hampton, Leatherhead and Casey will search here."

"Got it!" They all turned before going off into their designated places. Mikey walked alongside Mondo as they headed towards the docks.

"Dude, I didn't realize that you don't like Leo," Mikey said to his friend.

"Nah," Mondo shrugged. "I don't mind Leo. I just wanted to go on this adventure with you, spend some more time dude." The gecko jumped onto one of the shipping blocks doing a pose.

Mikey chuckled, smiling at his friend. "It is nice," he stopped at the end of the pier gazing out into the distance of the horizon that seemed to stretch forever across the ocean. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Sure is, dude," Mikey blinked suddenly as he felt a hand curling into his. Gazing down he found the mutant gecko holding his hand. His friend was leaning against him, though Mikey didn't mind. That was until he felt a slick tongue trailing over his right thigh.

"What the shell, dude?!" Mikey stepped away from his friend, horrified. "What are you doing?!"

"You are quite tasty," Mondo grinned.

"Why are you acting so weird? This isn't like you!" Mikey's eyes widened as Mondo pulled out a key from his pocket. He inserted it into his chin as his body changed.

"That's because I am not, Mondo," the well lady was now standing before him, chortling.

"Then where is?..." Mikey gasped. "What did you do to him!? You have the identity key??" Mikey didn't have enough time to react as he pulled out his t-phone to dial Leo's number. Dodge lunged herself at him, knocking him back onto his shell as Mikey groaned. His t-phone was ripped from his grasp and thrown away from him. "NOO! Ah!" Mikey could feel hands clenching around his throat. He thrashed against the lady as she laughed above him.

"Let's just say I tied up your friend and left him to die. And now I will get this crown of shadows!" Mikey reacted, swinging out his legs to lock around the well lady's head and throat. A typical defense mechanism, and chokehold as he tightened with brute force. The well lady began to choke, finally releasing her hands around his throat as Mikey seized the opportunity. He flipped them over, slamming her down onto the wood as he took out his nun-chucks. All Mikey could feel was fury coursing through his veins. How could she do that to his friend?! Mikey kept brutally smacking his chucks against her head, slamming it repeatedly before prodding out the blade to stab her multiple times.

The orange clad turtle pulled back breathing heavily only to realize that there was no blood. The well lady wasn't bleeding even with her neck snapped in a painful position and the stab wound holes in her lower abdomen and chest. She snapped her neck back in place, standing up as if nothing occurred. The lady began to laugh impishly, one that made goosebumps rise on Mikey's skin.

"You should know that you cannot kill an echo," she smirked. Lashing out a fist she socked Mikey in the face. He fell back onto his shell gasping.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Dodge laughed. "Simply put," she sneers. "I am a demon of your nightmares. But I am much more complicated than that. Long ago, the Locke family opened a portal to a demon realm, and I escaped, hitting one of them and he became my host. This "Dodge," she motioned to herself changing her form with the key to the exact man of Lucas aka Dodge that Mikey saw in the memory of the lab. "They eventually had to kill him, but oh- that's the best part yet! His lover couldn't live on without him, so she used the Echo Key to bring an echo of him back. But instead she brought back the demon that possessed him before he died, and that is me. And turned me into an echo, who cannot be killed." She cackled. "I was eventually beat and trapped in the well house, until you freed me once again. And it's a good thing I have this identity key here," Mikey unleashed his kusarigama chain, swinging at her only to feel pain explode across his plastron. Dodge changed herself back into the well lady, now ramming the key painfully into Mikey's chin.

The impact wasn't gentle as blood began to trickle down his neck. The turtle suddenly felt paralyzed as she twisted the key. "This trick will certainly do. They won't be able to recognize you anymore." The turtle felt his body morphing as she stepped back. He was no longer a turtle, but his body matched hers completely. They looked exactly the same, both well ladies. "Enjoy your stay, Michelangelo," Dodge purred, rubbing his chin before smacking his head so hard that darkness consumed the turtle.


	8. The Black Door

Dodge smiled inserting the key into her chin as she changed her form into Michelangelo. Now she looked like him and sounded like him. Leaving the unconscious real Michelangelo who was exactly like her, she held out the anywhere key to find the nearest door. She would have to rescue Mondo, as much as she hated the idea. But the game wasn't over yet. The last demonic partner she had was killed since she was possessed as a host. She would need another, and Michelangelo was just all part of her plan.

Using the anywhere key to take herself to the desert where she abandoned the gecko she freed him.

"Mikey!" The mutant gasped, hugging him tightly as the ropes slipped free.

"Come on let's get out of here bro!" Mikey said, nodding his head as he took Mondo through the door.

"I don't understand, this creepy lady appeared in the bathroom and kidnapped me and the next thing I know I was left to die in the desert all through a door!"

"Magical keys," Mikey stated. "I found some, and she wants to rule the world with all of them." They returned to the docks as Mondo saw the unconscious lady on the pier, not knowing in the very slightest of who it truly was.

"Take that! You freak!" He kicked at the lady.

"Don't worry, she'll be out for awhile," Mikey replied placing a hand onto Mondo's shoulder. "I'll tell my bros!" He turned to pick up his t-phone dialing Leo's number.

"Mikey?"

"I found her, Leo!" Mikey heaved.

"Are you all right?" It sounded like Leo was hurrying in the background. "Are you injured?"

"No, but I knocked her unconscious bro, hurry!"

"We'll be right there! Don't go anywhere. Donnie says that he and Rockwell found the crown!" Mikey nodded his head ending the call as he smiled. Perfect, just perfect.

"I'm scared," Mondo gazed at the unconscious lady. "What if she wakes up before everyone comes?"

"She won't," Mikey shook her head. "I knocked her out hard," she spared a glance at the lady.

"How'd you even know where to find me?" Mondo questioned.

"She told me what she did to you, that she left you to die using the anywhere key," Mikey held the said key. "I stole the keys from her."

"Oh I see... I hope the others come quickly." Though the two of them had to wait for two hours before everyone came.

"Mikey!" The orange clad turtle was embraced by Leo. "You're okay!"

"Where the shell is that bastard?!" Raph growled. Mikey turned pointing at her.

"I'll kill her!" Raph took out his sais.

"Wait, Raph-" Mikey touched Raph's shoulder. "Echoes can't die." Though he knew fully well that Michelangelo could be killed, unlike him since he wasn't an echo. But death wasn't his idea. "I tried," Mikey gestured to the holes in the lady's chest and stomach. "She didn't bleed, but I still could knock her out. She'll wake up though."

"Mikey's right, you can't kill an echo," Donnie stepped forward standing next to the youngest turtle. Baby blue eyes spared a quick glance at the golden crown that the genius tucked underneath his arm.

"So what the heck are we supposed to do?" Raph pointed accusingly at the well lady. "Leave her here so she can rampage around and kill us?"

"I stole the keys from her," Mikey held up the Anywhere, and Echo Key. He made sure to keep the Identity Key hidden. They didn't need to know that.

"Well, there is the Omega door," Donnie stayed. "We could throw her in there?"

"Yeah! Return her back to her realm!" Mikey nodded his head.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Leo gazed at the genius turtle.

"As long as we're careful and quick. Just make sure none of us touch anything inside to get possessed."

"I don't know about this, Donnie."

"Come on bro," Mikey turned to face Leo. "We can't kill her. And if we trap her in the well house she'll just deceive another person to escape. She needs to be trapped somewhere that nobody can get to."

"Wow, you're right, Mikey."

"Of course I am, bro," Mikey grinned gleefully.

"Then what they shell are we waiting for?" Raph asked. "Let's get rid of her once and for all."

"Thank you for helping us," Leo bowed a bit at the Mighty Mutanimals.

"It was a pleasure, Leonardo. May you solve this crisis that burdens you."

"Be safe my friend," Leatherhead reached over to hug Mikey. The turtle returned the hug as the gator blinked. Something felt off as the orange clad turtle pulled himself away. He first bumped Mondo before following his brothers and April and Casey.

"Comrade?" Leatherhead could see Slash gazing at him. "Something the matter?"

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right. And I'm not sure what," Leatherhead said.

"Perhaps it's nothing."

The four turtles had returned to the lair with April and Casey as they dragged the unconscious lady. They would need to carry her into that sea cave to throw her through the Omega door. Donnie took the Omega Key from the lab. Mikey used the anywhere key that led straight to the Locke House. His brothers followed him as they passed through the door. They came out from the mansion, trudging through the grass to the rocky cliff side shore. It was the location of the sea caves as they climbed in.

Donnie made sure to check that the tide was low, before venturing inside. It was dark, cold, and damp inside. "Jeez, I'm getting the chills in here," April rubbed her arms furiously. They continued down deeper until they came into a passage. Their steps seemed to echo as they saw a glowing blue light.

"There it is!" Mikey pointed head as he stepped onto the platform. And sure enough there stood the Omega door. Blue light was glowing, hazy behind it. The door was completely black. April, Casey, Raph and Leo gently set down the well lady in front of the massive door.

"Ready?" Donatello turned to face them. "Whatever you do, don't touch anything, or let anything touch you, understand?" Four nods of affirmation and the genius inserted the omega key into the lock. He pulled on the door handle, Raph and Leo aiding him as the metal-wooden door was heavy.

The well lady began to stir, opening her eyes as she groaned. "What the? What happened?" Mikey instantly knelt down, picking her up along with April and Casey. The door was now open revealing swirling blue clouds mixed with black. Screeching noises be heard, along with growling. Raph and Leo leaned over to help as the well lady gasped.

"NOW!" Leo ordered.

"No, dudes!" The well lady shrieked. "It's me!" She was then thrown into the door as she began to scream. "NOOOOOOOO!" Terror was written all over her face. Mikey noticed shooting blue bullets that fled from inside. The turtles ducked them, though Mikey stepped aside bumping into Casey as he got hit by one of them.

"Close the door!" Donnie hollered. They would still hear the well lady's screaming echoing inside as she was then encased with strange substance disappearing out of sight in the demonic realm. The three turtles grunted, finally slamming the door shut with a THUD. "Okay," Donnie heaved, hands on his kneels day. "That was weird."

"No kidding," Leo added.

"I hope we never have to do that again," April said.

"Is everyone okay?" Leo questioned, each receiving a yes and nod.

"Yeah..." Casey flexed his right arm. Something hit him, but he didn't know what. It was like a bullet had penetrated his skin, but he didn't feel the pain anymore. Strange.

"You feeling all right, Casey?" He felt Mikey nudge his arm. The three turtles were already making their way out with April.

"Yeah, I feel fine," Casey replied. He blinked in confusion at the smirk that grew on Mikey's face.

"Good. What do you say we go skateboarding tonight? Have some fun with the Legion?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is messed up now.. Mikey is trapped in the demon realm... and now this fake Mikey is the demon but now something's wrong with Casey :/  
> Also Dodge's true name revealed! Not the person it possesses, but the demon. Also in the show it's not revealed but it refers to itself as the Legion. So I figured to call it that.


	9. Children of Leng

Pain was what Mikey registered to first. He sat up, gasping for breath as he realized what happened. It came crashing upon him. Dodge changed him, to trick his brothers into throwing him through the Omega door. "No, no, no!" Mikey turned, pounding on the metal door. However, it was useless as he froze at the sound of snarling. The place was glowing an ominous blue. You'd think it was pretty, but the reality said otherwise. Turning his head that's when Mikey caught a glimpse of the world he was in.

The turtle who was now human never thought of hell. He heard about religion and ideas from Donnie. They weren't exactly the religious type, but they did believe in heaven and hell. And right now he was in a portion of Hell. It was like all his nightmares at once.

A being stood before him, and it was somewhat humanoid, but Mikey could tell it wasn't. It had a ghoul-like face, with empty sockets with no eyes. The only thing that seemed physical was the monstrous eyeball in its middle. There were monsters about, ghouls, demons, and beings that were beyond anything. The youngest let out a horrid scream.

"What do we have here?" The ghoul snatched him by the throat. Mikey choked struggling against him. "Hmm you're not the Legion," those soulless eyes stared straight through him. "Yet you look like him." The being tilted it's head, cackling. "And you are living. What a pleasant surprise." Mikey was then turned around, as he gazed at the darkness. Buildings were tall, hovering. The turtle saw a glowing red orb, and there were chains rattling. "Don't worry, today you'll become a child of Leng."

He was then released, hewn down as Mikey felt himself being surrounded. Chains were snapped onto his wrists and ankles, tight and burning. Not to mention the coals that were burning underneath his feet. The human turtle screamed at the scalding pain, only to feel himself jerked. There were demons laughing manically around him.

"Child of Leng. Child of Leng. Child of Leng."

"Succumb to the darkness, ever burning fire of eternal torment." Laughter rang louder as Mikey gasped as the chains dug painfully into his skin. The turtle yelped as a black ghoul snarled in his face. It tilted its head, frothing from the mouth, black liquid, and foam drooling. He could hear snarling, snapping of teeth and gnashing, flesh tearing through the air. It was the most horrid sound Mikey ever heard. "No! No, no, stop!" He held his hands to his ears trying to block out the demonic cries and screeching.

He then felt something wet slicking over his cheek. One of the ghouls had a long yellow-like tongue that seemed to pet him. He could feel the claws digging into his skin. "STOP!" He screamed, thrashing against them as he could feel multiple bodies all at once trying to sexually harass him. Though it was useless he couldn't fight back against all the bodies. He could feel fangs sinking into his skin, bite marks littering him as he screamed.

Pain exploded everywhere, he felt paralyzed. Fire was burning underneath, nicking his skin. When would the torment end?! Mikey coughed, throwing up blood as it splattered against the coals in front of him.

"Child of Leng," a dial was lowered in front of his face, spinning back and forth. "Let us devour you, until your day's end. Succumb to the darkness." Mikey couldn't turn his gaze away, his mind becoming foggy. The demon smiled wickedly, laughing.

**MEANWHILE ON EARTH**

The turtle brothers decided that tonight required a celebration. After all, they had trapped the evil echo in the demon realm. Now they had nothing to worry about. Though once they were finished eating their celebratory pizza Mikey had asked if he and Casey could go out skate boarding. Leo didn't see any harm in it, as he let his little brother go.

"Just call when you come back, and call if you're danger, understand?" Leo pointed a serious finger to Mikey. The freckled turtle rolled his eyes.

"I got it, Leo. Chill," he waved his older brother off. "Come on, Casey," he nabbed his board as Casey followed.

"Is it just me or is something off here?" April broke the silence as she was sitting next to Donnie on the cough in the TV pit.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, throwing that Dodge in the realm for some reason I feel wasn't right. And Mikey and Casey both seem off."

"What are you even blabbing about?" Raph huffed. "Mikey still is himself. And Casey is fine."

"I know they are, but my senses are telling me that they aren't who they are," April tried to explain. "Like I sense some sort of dark presence."

* * *

**MEANWHILE OUT ON THE ROOFTOPS**

* * *

Mikey had brought some pizza that he stuffed into his belt as he and Casey began to skateboard across the rooftops. The turtle giggled as they finally came to a stop. "Want some?" He took out a slice of pizza for Casey to take.

The human took it, stuffing his mouth as Mikey splattered the rest of the pizza he had onto the rooftop. Casey bent himself down, scarring all the humungous amount of pizza as if he had never eaten in his entire life.

"How ya feeling?"

"Sooo huuuuungry," Casey growled, shoving multiple slices into his mouth.

"You know who I am don't you?" Mikey folded his arms as he gazed out into the city, the lights ablaze at night.

"Yes, Legion, my master," Casey tilted his head up smirking.

"Now that's better," Mikey gestured his hands to the city. "It's such a pity that they killed my last partner. But do not worry, I do not intend to lose you this time. Perhaps that red haired girl, so called April will bring you back as an echo? But then again, she is love with Donatello. And nobody cares for you," Mikey faced Casey. "Pitiful tale really." Mikey held his three fingers together gazing at them as if they were interesting. "I'm sure you've wanted to snap Donatello's neck and murder him to get what you want. And you can feed him to our friends on the other side. But I know something better, we can rule this pathetic world and annihilate it. What do you say, Child?"

"It would be a pleasure, Master."

"Let's get that crown."


	10. Crown of Shadows

"Are you sure?" Donnie gazed skeptically at April.

"You know that my psychic senses don't lie, Donnie."

"So you think that both Mikey and Casey have been possessed?" Leo learned forward, eyes narrowing. Raph was silent, not knowing what to say.

"No just Casey, but Mikey. I feel he isn't Mikey."

"But that's impossible, Dodge the echo can't change her form. Not unless she got hold of the identity key." Silence befell them as Raphael stood storming to the lab.

"Raph! What are you doing?!" Leo gasped, running after the hothead as did both Donnie and April.

"What does it look like?!" Raph smashed his hand against the wall, opening up the safe. "Give me the key, Brainiac."

"Why? We all made a vow to never reveal that key to anyone to use."

"It doesn't matter, give me the key NOW!" Donnie sighed, reaching into his belt to hand the said key to Raph. The crimson masked terrapin inserted the key to unlock the safe. He threw it open to find it empty. "It's empty!"

"WHAT?!"

"But how?!" Donnie's jaw dropped. "It was sealed!"

"Doesn't matter how. That freaking Echo took it!" Raph growled.

"Wait... if Dodge has that key it means the echo can change its identity to anyone." Donnie gazed at Leo, Raph, and April.

"It's not me, I swear," Leo held up his arms.

"And you say that Mikey doesn't seem to be Mikey?" Donnie regarded April.

"Yes, and when we threw Dodge into the portal I felt like it was wrong." Silence filled the room at the horrifying realization.

"Are you saying that.... Mikey is actually Dodge? And Dodge was Mikey?" Leo's eyes widened.

"Then that means we threw the real Mikey into that demon realm," Donnie stated the inevitable.

"Shell... Dangit!" Raph slammed his fist against the wall.

"Donnie?" April reached over to the olive-green turtle who seemed be ready to pass out.

"How would we do this?...."

"What kind of brothers are we?..." Leo gasped, clenching his hands tightly. "He's probably suffering right now..."

"None of this is any of your faults!" April turned to all three of them. "You didn't know! None of us knew about Dodge's plan!"

"So back... at the docks... when we found unconscious Dodge... that was when she switched Mikey to look like her and her into Mikey to trick us, to throw Mikey into the realm..." Donnie muttered in disbelief.

"I will kill that bastard!" Raph snarled.

"Didn't you say that echoes can't be killed?" Leo said. Raph growled deeper at this, closing his eyes tightly. "This is some sort of supernatural demonic being we are fighting here."

"We can only trap it in the well house, but none of us have the Echo Key," Donnie said.

"But what about Casey?" April asked. "He's possessed. Does this mean the only way to free him is to kill him?" Even though the redhead didn't like Casey, other than a friend the thought of having to kill him disturbed her.

"Perhaps, unless I could-" a thought occurred to Donnie.

"What is it?" Leo watched the genius who began to scramble for the keys on the lab table.

"I have done some research on the chemical properties of all of the keys and they all appear to be made from mystic magical energy. And looking up Benjamin Locke it says that when the blue bullets left the Omega realm and didn't find a host the demons would die, their essence turning into whispering iron. And Benjamin Locke used that material to make the keys as it still retained magical abilities. If it's possible I could use some whispering iron to create a new key. Invent a new one that could help us fight these demons who possess a host. I could create a key, an Alpha Key that will detach a demon from its host."

"Wow, the best idea you had all day, Donnie," Raph turned away from the wall.

"Are you sure you can even pull this off?" Leo asked.

"I have no choice. I have to try, it's the only way to help Casey otherwise we have to kill him. And we'll have to deal with Dodge and rescue Mikey somehow."

“Do you think Mikey is possessed in that realm?” Leo dared to ask.

“I don’t think so, the demons in that realm have no need to do so. They can survive in there without a host, but only when they cross over into our world they can’t survive, unless they bind themselves to another human. But…” Donnie sighed, taking in a deep breath. “I have no doubt that Mikey is suffering in torment. Whatever they’re even doing to him right now.” He could hear Raph growling, lowering his hands.

“Doesn’t matter,” Leo’s eyes turned icy blue. “I’m willing to die to save Mikey, we need him back.”

“Me too,” Raph stepped forward. Donnie nodded his head at this.

“I will start getting to work on creating a new key,” Donnie turned to pick up the mirror key. “I have no doubt that the fake Mikey won’t lend us the Anywhere, Identity or Echo Key. Therefore I cannot travel back to the sea caves to retrieve more metal. But that doesn’t mean that I can demolish this key here,” Donnie tapped the mirror key. “And burn it to manipulate the metal to create my new Alpha Key.”

“Okay, you do that… Raph,” Leo turned to the second eldest. “I’m going to need your help. We’re going to need to guard the crown of shadows. I have no doubt Dodge will go after it.” This earned a stern nod from Raphael. “And April, I need want you to warn all of us when you sense Dodge and Casey’s presence with your psychic powers. You are not going home tonight, we need you. I will inform the Mighty Mutanimals about this.”

Mikey and Casey had returned to the lair to find April who was sitting down. She lifted her head up, squinting her eyes for a moment. Mikey could sense something afoot radiating off from the girl. He spared a quick glance at Casey before Leo exited the lab.

“Where have you been?” Leo demanded. “Don’t you realize what time it is?”

“Sorry, Leo. Guess I got carried away,” Mikey walked to the TV pit, plopping down onto the beanbag.

“What’s Donnie doing?” Casey motioned his elbow to the lab. The doors were closed but tinkering noises could be heard from inside.

“He’s working on an invention,” April replied, gazing at Casey.

“Oh, cool. I want to see,” Casey walked towards the closed door. Leo stepped in front of the black-haired boy blocking his way.

“I’m sorry, but Donnie doesn’t want company,” Leo told him.

“Did you just tell me no?” Casey was offended.

“He doesn’t want to be bothered.”

“Oh? So now nobody wants Casey Jones around?” The teen threw his hands into the air. “Fine, then I suppose you leave me no choice.” Leo was caught off guard as Casey swung his bat, colliding it against his head.

“LEO!” April stood abruptly gasping, as the blue masked turtle fell against the floor. She sent a beam at Casey to knock him back. Mikey pulled out his nun-chucks hurling them at the redhead. April gasped as she felt a blade penetrate her lower leg. Mikey threw her against the ground, growling.

“So it seems that you’ve figured us out with your special psychic powers? You know you would be of such great use to me, a perfect host for another one of my kind.”

“I don’t think so, faker!” Mikey lifted his head to duck Leo’s incoming swipe from his katana blade. “You will pay for what you did to Mikey!” The freckled turtle dodged another blow effortlessly. Who would’ve thought that Michelangelo’s body contained such potential?

“Oh? I’ll pay? Need me to remind you that it was you who threw your useless little brother through that portal?” Mikey cackled. He charged at Leo, their weapons colliding as he wrapped chains around the blades. Leo grunted, sweeping Mikey’s feet only to feel his blades flung from his grasp. 

The lab doors opened to reveal Raph who had his sais out. “Raph! No!” Leo gasped, gazing at him, only to cry out as he felt something pierce his leg. Mikey had flung one of his blades, cutting him in the process. Baby blue eyes gazed up at the hothead, flashing red as Raphael growled. Mikey cocked his head to the lab as Casey received the message. Mikey swung the blades that he held in possession of his chains at the crimson masked turtle. Raph used the outer curved edges of his sais to catch the blade, knocking Mikey to the side. He was about to pierce one sai at Casey who was charging at him. Yet, however, Mikey used his other kusarigama chain to wrap around his neck, tightening. Raph choked as his body was flipped backwards, colliding against the side wall. 

Casey shoved open the lab doors as he entered. “What are you doing?”

Donnie quickly hid the key that he was currently burning standing up as he took out his bo staff the moment he saw Casey gazing at the desk. He knew what he wanted, the crown that laid there. 

“NO!” April stood, clutching the sides of her head. Mikey released Raph, turning to the hothead. He was forced back, slamming against the pinball machine.

“Did you forget that you cannot kill me?” Mikey stood as the impact felt like nothing. His eyes narrowed as April gasped seeing Mikey’s eyes were pure red as blood. 

Casey flung himself at the desk as Donnie whacked him with his staff. “Get away, Casey! I know this isn’t you! Fight it!” 

“What are you talking about?” Casey spat, rubbing his chin where he was hit. “I feel stronger than ever, I have never felt this good in my life.” Donnie revealed the blade of his staff, standing in front of him.

“Don’t make me do this.”

“Oh I do. I will enjoy splitting your blood!” Casey unleashed the shocker he had underneath his hockey glove as it spazzed the olive-green turtle. Donnie shuddered, falling back as his body seized from being electrocuted. Casey reached over to snatch the crown and the key, turning around to leave the lab.

“NO!” Smoke wafted off Donnie’s skin as he could tell that he was a bit burned. Mikey was struggling against April’s control as she held him against the wall. Leo was up, clutching his bleeding leg while Raph was unconscious. April turned her head as Casey used his glove to electrify her. It broke her hold of Mikey as Casey threw the crown and key at the freckled turtle.

“NO!” Leo’s eyes widened in horror grunting in pain as more blood pooled beneath his foot. Mikey caught the crown and key, inserting the key into the crown. 

“Finally, now the world is mine.” He placed the crown on top of his head as his bandana mask began to darken, dark swirling patterns appearing on his skin. Mikey laughed bitterly as he raised his arms into the air. Donnie stumbled out from the lab as he and Leo stepped back in horror, along with April who was lying on the floor. Raph barely regained consciousness to see shadows creeping alongside the walls. 

They looked like soulless monsters, and there were several shadows that popped off physically from the wall, snarling with yellow and red eyes.


	11. Showdown

“Aw sewer pickles..” Donnie gasped. This was something straight out of a horror movie. April was suddenly grasped by several of the shadows, as she screamed. “APRIL!” 

“Donnie!” The genius felt Leo slapping his arm. “The keys! We need to use our keys! NOW!” The three turned to find shadows crawling into the lab, and one snatched the Omega Key. 

“NO!” Raph growled lunging at the shadow as it moved, making him collide against the desk. Donnie chased after it only to feel claws grasping him. He began to thrash as Leo stared in horror. The one shadow handed the Omega Key to Dodge. Mikey smirked slyly. 

“Finally,” Casey stood next to him. “What do you say? We invite our friends from the other side and bring them hosts? As for you kill these turtles,” Mikey commanded the shadows. He then walked out with Casey to head to the city above to control more shadows. 

Donnie grunted as he managed to snatch a key from his belt. The matchstick key, the flame burned as the shadow howled, instantly releasing him. “Huh?” Donnie blinked as he fell to his knees grunting. He could see Leo groaning and thrashing as claws were clawing at his bleeding wound. Raph was dangling upside down from the ceiling and April, she was trying to crawl away. It was then it clicked upon the genius. “That’s it! It’s the light! It demolishes them!” He held out his key creating more flames to have the shadows release April. Donnie rushed into the lab to find the power outlet. Somehow the power went out when Mikey had the crown. Snapping the cupboard open Donnie turned on all the switches as light filled the lair. The shadows howled, screeching as they disappeared.

Raph ducked his head into his shell as he fell from the ceiling. Leo groaned, slumping over as Donnie ran out. “That’s our advantage! The light! That’s how we can stop Dodge until we get back that crown!” 

“We are here,” four heads turned to find the Mighty Mutanimals entering the lair.

“You won’t believe what’s happening up above!” Mondo pointed upwards. “There’s a freaky Mikey controlling shadows capturing and torturing people.”

“Yeah, that’s actually Dodge,” Leo winced. “He’s using the shadows to capture hosts to take to the Omega door to bring out more demons. We have to stop him.” 

“Are you all right?” Leatherhead knelt down at the leader noticing the blood. Donnie ran into the lab to grasp some bandages.

“I’ll be fine, but I can’t rest not when the fate of the world depends on it, and the real Mikey.” The purple banded turtle returned with bandages to wrap up Leo’s wound. Raph stood up, walking over to Slash. “You have all the keys?” Leo gazed at Donnie.

“Yes, the ones that could be helpful are the ghost, matchstick, plant, and music. We should divide them up.” Donnie handed Leo the ghost one. “This could be helpful for you Leo, since you’re injured you could try to talk to Master Splinter to have the souls fight against the shadows. Raph you’ll be charge of the matchstick that creates fire. Leatherhead, you’ll have the plant one that can create vines. And Slash you’ll have the music one,” Donnie handed the box to him as well. “You and Mondo will both have to protect this because it allows you to control someone. I will use the wardrobe and head key. I’ll use the wardrobe key to make the mirror key return to its original form, and Dr. Rockwell and I will go inside each other’s mind to try to create a new key, one that will detach a demon from its host.”

“And April you’ll have to fight and use your psychic powers,” Leo added.

“Got it.”

“Let’s do this,” Leo held out his hand. “Let’s save the world. Get back the Anywhere, Identity, Echo and crown shadows away from the fake Mikey.”

Everyone hummed in unison as they left. Leo used the ghost key to the nearest door. It felt nice to leave his wounded body, but now he needed to seek out Master Splinter’s help. If they were thousands of shadows, both living and dead wreaking havoc they would need help on the other side too.

Raph led the gang out to a secluded rooftop, watching the chaos unfurl. People were screaming, some being engulfed by the shadows, others dragged from their homes. Darkness was shadowing the town. Leatherhead knelt down to press the plant key into the cement as vines were created to try to ward and snatch the shadows. 

Slash and Mondo remained hidden behind a power dish. Slash inserted the key into the box, then spoke. Mondo kept watch of the box as Slash used the power of the music to control Casey. This gave Raph the opportunity to charge head on to Dodge. April was helping out Leatherhead to save the people. 

Meanwhile Donnie and Rockwell were working together in the lab. Donnie used the wardrobe key to place the mirror key inside. Sure enough when he opened it there was a globule of dark metal that glowed a bit with blue energy. “Ready?” The mutant chimp nodded his head as Donnie inserted the head key into his neck. He then entered through the door to Rockwell’s mind. 

“You think you can beat me?” Mikey snickered, dodging a flamethrower. He unleashed his arm, a shadow claw stretching to snatch Raph by the throat. “I am the Legion, an echo demon who cannot be killed. You stand no chance against me!” 

“Let go of my son!” A voice hollered, smacking Mikey as he fell back. Raph fell onto his shell open mouthed as he saw floating souls. They were all fighting against the shadows, and there was no mistaking Master Splinter’s spirit and even Leo’s. The blue masked turtle floated down to the red clad turtle. 

“You okay, Raph?” Raph blinked gazing at Master Splinter who was now conversing with Dodge fighting against him. 

“Master Splinter is helping us, and he brought back up,” Leo gestured around them. “Now go!” Raph stood up, nodding as he walked to the edge of the rooftop, trying to stay out of Dodge’s sight. 

“Impossible! You’re dead!” Mikey gasped as he collided against a brick wall, gazing at the spirit of Master Splinter. “The ghost key! Casey!!!!” He screamed, gazing at the black-haired teen. It was then that Mikey saw that Casey was walking back towards Slash as the turquoise turtle bound him. He noticed the music box. “Why you little-” Dodge didn’t have enough time to say anything else as he was thrown down against the cement. “You pathetic rat!” He hissed, “you cannot kill me! I cannot be killed!” 

“No, but I can take this!” Mikey felt a swift kick to his back, the crown knocked off his head.

“NO!” Raph wasted no time to place the crown on top of his head.

“Bind him!” Raph roared. All at once the shadows began to flee, as the spirits floated into the air. Every head turned as different kinds of shadows appeared, all snatching Mikey, preventing him from moving.

“NO! I am the Legion! You obey me!” Dodge gasped as vines were then added to the mix as Leatherhead jumped onto the rooftop. Mondo was dragging a chained Casey as Slash walked towards them. He held out the music box, clicking the key.

“Kneel,” Slash commanded. The music worked its power on forcing Dodge to kneel. The freckled turtle growled trying to free his arms. Raph stood in front of him, ripping off Mikey’s belt as the Anywhere, Echo and Identity Keys fell with a clink. 

“You’ll pay for this!” Dodge hissed. Master Splinter’s ghost along with Leo and the others disappeared. 

“Nah I don’t think so,” Raph knelt down in front of the demon. “You’re going to pay for what you’ve done to Mikey. And we may not be able to kill you,” the hothead added, interrupting him before he could say anything. “But we have a plan to detach your demon from its host.” 

“Impossible,” Mikey laughed. 

“It may be impossible but that’s the thing you should know about us,” Raph stood. “We can do the impossible. We’ve saved the world so many times, you don’t think we can do it again? And you’ve underestimated my little brother, Donnie. He’ll create a new key.” Raph chuckled for once seeing fear written on Dodge’s face even though it was Mikey. “And you know what?” Raph took out the identity. “Let’s fix this.” He rammed the key into Dodge’s chin changing his form from Mikey and back into the well lady. “Now that’s better. Nobody is Mikey but Mikey.” 

Leo had finally returned back to his body after saying goodbye to Sensei. He was glad that he could see his father even though it was different. The leader limped into the lab to find Donnie and Dr. Rockwell working together as sparks flew in the air. Donatello was wearing a mask, as Rockwell used his psychic powers to piece materials and tools. 

“And I’ve finally done it!” A bright light illuminated the lab as Leo shielded his eyes from the flare. Once it died down he saw Donnie holding up a large key that was glowing white. “The Alpha Key!” Donnie then thanked the chimp, hugging him. 

“I thought to let you know that we won,” Leo took a step into the lab. “Raph has managed to steal the crown of shadows, and all the keys from Dodge. They have Dodge and Casey bound.”

“Perfect, now all that’s left to do is to use this new key,” Donnie walked out from the lab. Leo tried to follow after him despite his injured leg.

“Allow me to help,” Dr. Rockwell used his psychic powers to make Leo hover in the air, lifting him to make him float.

“Thanks.” The three of them had returned up to the city above to find everything was back to normal except for the damage. People were still quivering in the streets, police cars everywhere. They made it to the one rooftop where everyone else stood. Leatherhead and Mondo moved aside as Donnie knelt down holding the Alpha Key. 

“April and Rockwell I’m going to have to need your help. When I split the demon from Casey it may try to possess another host and I want you to contain it so that it will die without retaining a host.”

“Got it,” April nodded, both she and Rockwell standing beside Donnie. Casey growled as Donnie inserted the key directly over his heart. The teen howled, gnashing his teeth as he threw his head back spasming. 

“Be gone, foul spirit!” Donnie commanded. “I command you to leave this body by the power of the light!” The key began to glow brightly white as Casey let out an inhumane scream. It was then that a black shadow ripped itself away from Casey as the teen fell unconscious. Donnie gasped, freezing as the evil demon snarled at him trying to claw at him. Yet it was being held back by the power of Rockwell and April. The demon continued to thrash as if it was in agony. 

Dodge growled, thrashing as Raph held the flame key to his throat. “You’re not going anywhere.” 

For several seconds the demon screeched before its form began to form plopping as metal against the ground, gone and dead. Donnie snatched the metal, shoving it into his belt. April grasped Casey as the teen began to awaken.

“Ugh… what happened?” Casey groaned. “I just remembered getting hit and then I no longer could control myself..”

“You were possessed, Casey. But you’re free now,” April told him.

“Now it’s your turn,” Raph snarled in Dodge’s face as Donnie turned to him. 

“I am not living,” Dodge lifted his head up as Donnie knelt down in front of him. Leo was standing behind the genius turtle. “This will not work on me,” he cackled.

“Shut up,” Raph kicked Dodge.

“We know,” Donnie nodded his head. “Leatherhead, can you give me a jar from one of the vines?” He held out his hand. The gator used the plant key to create a vine as he handed one empty glowing orange jar.

“What are you doing?” Dodge asked, noticing the turtle plop the lid open.

“Since you’re an echo possessed by a demon. I will trap the echo in this jar and leave you demon to die.” Donnie prodded the key into Dodge’s forehead. Dodge thrashed as light began to enter him. He screeched as everyone stood back in horror. Dodge’s mouth began to enlarge, sharp teeth curling, as his body began to bend out of shape. 

“Aw sick…” Raph suddenly felt nauseous as he could hear snapping and could see Dodge foaming. The light was blinding as Donnie held the key back. It exploded as Dodge’s body split apart. To be frank, none of them had seen such a horrendous sight before. There was glowing entity, human-like that floated in the air, glitching. It was an echo of Lucas. And then they also saw Dodge’s true form or rather the Legion. 

He was a red ghoul, with an eyeball on his back, face half deformed. His eyes were empty sockets, black foam pooling from his jaw. 

“Ah!” April grunted as she and Rockwell tried their best to contain the Legion. “This demonic entity is powerful!”

Donnie instantly captured the echo into the jar as Leo commanded Raph and Leatherhead to use their keys along with Slash. Vines gripped onto the demon, Raph Burning the flames as it reacted to the light screaming in pain. While Slash used the music box to control it. 

Dodge let out one final shriek before his form disintegrated. This time his dead form didn’t turn into metal but rather red ashes. “Someone get rid of that,” Leo pointed.

“We can dump it into the ocean,” Slash knelt down with Leatherhead as they scooped the ashes up into another jar. April and Rockwell both stepped back breathing heavily.

“We did it..” Donnie fell onto his knees. “We should destroy the well house, and the Echo Key,” he turned to Leo. 

“And then there’s only one thing left to do,” Leo stated, gazing at his brothers. “Free Mikey.”

“And destroy the Omega Key afterwards,” Donnie added. “And if possible the door.” 

“Yes, but I think I know how we can save Mikey,” Leo turned to Raph. “We’ll need the Crown of Shadows.” 


	12. Salvage

The Mighty Mutanimals had taken the Legion's ashes, dumping them into the ocean to never be found again. They followed the turtle brothers, packing up their supplies. They would need some explosives if they were going to destroy the well house. Donnie used the anywhere key to guide them to the Locke House as they carried the explosive time bombs to the designated well house.

Donnie motioned for them to place them about the perimeter. Everyone stood back as Donnie a struck a match, lighting the string on fire. The reaction was instantaneous. The creepy brick building, exploded, bricks flying in every direction, completely obliterated.   
Leo told Slash and his members to take all the debris they could find and dump some in the ocean over the rocky shore. They couldn't have someone rebuild its ruins.

Donnie placed a bomb down into the well, setting it off. He and Raph, along with Leatherhead dumped piles of dirt to cover up the hole. The gator then used the plant key to create a garden over where the building once stood. Now it would look like nothing was ever here.

"Thank you, for everything," Leo smiled, clasping hands with Slash. Slash handed Leo his key, along with the others that his team members had. After all, the keys belonged to the turtles.

"It's always a pleasure, Leonardo. Let us know if you need any help. We will always be there for you turtles."

"Actually we need Dr. Rockwell's help for freeing Mikey, along with April."

"Then you shall have me," the chimp nodded his head, floating into the air. Donnie opened the entrance of the Locke House with the Anywhere Key that led back to the Mighty Mutanimals' lair. Slash walked through with Leatherhead and Mondo.

"It's time to save our Otouto," Leo curled his fist tightly.

"I think you should go home, Casey," April gazed at her friend. "You look exhausted."

"Yes... being possessed took a lot out of me," Casey held up a finger. Donnie closed the front door, before reopening it to Casey's house. He pushed the teen through. The door closed with a soft click.

"You have the crown?" Leo turned to Raph. The hothead pulled it out from his belt along with the key.

"And I have the Alpha Key in case someone gets possessed and even the music box."

"Let's go." The five of them trailed to the sea caves near the shore. There was a bit of water at the bottom of the cave this time.

"It will be high tide soon, we better hurry or this cave will be under water," Donnie said, gazing at his t-phone. They all came to the Omega door as Leo took out the key.

"Are you sure the shadows won't get possessed from going in there?" April asked.

"No," Donnie shook his head. "Shadows are physical not living human beings. Shadows aren't exactly spirits, but their makeup is similar to pure matter that spirits are made of. And evil spirits can't possess other spirits, only bodies that house a spirit."

"Quite right, Donatello," Dr. Rockwell added.

"Okay, so here's the plan. I will use the crown of shadows to control them to drag Mikey out of there. Raph you have the music box to try to help to force Mikey out. April and Rockwell I want you two to create a psychic barrier so that whatever shooting bullets come out none of us will get hit and end up being possessed. Donnie you have the Alpha Key ready in case it needs to be used on Mikey."

"Hai, Leo."

"Ready?" Everyone nodded as Leo took the crown from Raph. Watching as the hothead held the music box ready, using the omega key to unlock the door. All five of them used their strength to pull it open. "NOW!" April and Rockwell focused on putting up a protective barrier to prevent any bullets from escaping. Donnie held out the glowing white key. Raph turned the lock in the music box as Leo twisted the key in the crown.

All at once shadows creeped out from Leo curving along the walls. Shingling bullets came flying, deflecting off the barrier. "Bring me Mikey who looks like Dodge!" Leo ordered. The shadows all fled inside the glowing blue haze. For several minutes they waited there as many bullets kept getting reflected back inside.

"Is he coming?" Donnie tilted his head to look.

"Mikey," Raph twisted the key in the music box opening it as music began to play. "I command you to return to us!" Suddenly a ghoul-like face appeared, snarling in front of the barrier, black liquid splattering onto it. "What the shell?!"

"No one back down!" Leo's eyes narrowed. He then saw black shadows coming towards them from the distance. Yet they could hear snarling, demons hissing, ghouls screeching. And there Mikey was, looking like Dodge, but he didn't like normal. Ghouls were screaming, clinging to him as the shadows tried to drag him away.

"Shadows!" Leo summoned more of them. "Attack!" He pointed at the demons that were no keen on letting Mikey go. Horrid screeching could be heard as the demon on the barrier snarled. He clawed at it as both April and Rockwell grunted. Mikey's body was dragged closer and closer.

The demon at the barrier snatched Mikey, curling its long tongue around Mikey's body. "Let him go!" Raph twisted the music key, now switching the command to the demon. It had no choice but to let Mikey go. Hissing fervent as it began to howl and thrash blood splattering the floor. It was no doubt it was Mikey's.

The shadows hurled Mikey out from the door as Leo commanded them to lower him down. "Close the door!" Leo gave them one last command as he and Raph stepped away. The shadows slammed the door shut, closing the portal as April and Rockwell finally broke down the shield.

"Mikey?!" Raph was at Mikey's side pushing the turtle over. April gasped in horror at his condition. His entire body was littered with bite marks, pieces of his flesh missing, there was so much blood everywhere you couldn't even see skin. Mikey's skin also appeared to be suffering from third degree burns, now blistering. The youngest's eyes snapped open as the brothers gasped

"Mikey?" Leo touched his shoulder. Even though it was weird looking at his baby brother who was a female human who was identical to the well lady. Mikey's eyes seemed blank, staring ahead unresponsive. His body began to convulse, as he arched his back screaming.

"What's wrong with him?" Raph asked. "He's not possessed is he?"

Donnie knelt down prodding the Alpha Key into Mikey's cheek. Light began to burst as nothing occurred. "No he's not. But he's traumatized."

"We need to change him back," Leo took the Identity Key from his pocket. "I'm sorry, Mikey. This will hurt." He pressed it against his chin as he could hear flesh tearing, and blood oozing. Leo turned it to change Mikey back into the freckled turtle they all knew. The turtle still had no response, staring ahead he didn't even react to the pain. His entire body was a mess of blood, burn marks and torn flesh. Mikey looked incredibly pallid as well.

"We have to take him back to my lab, now!"


	13. Keeper of the Keys

The mutant chimp pulled out the last bomb to set in front of the Omega door to explode it, smashing it into smithereens. Now the portal was gone, no one could ever enter into the demonic realm or leave. The chimp also used his psychic powers to close up the cave and annihilate it. Dr. Rockwell returned to his place along with April. The three turtle brothers had rushed to the lair as Mikey was set onto a cot. Donnie immediately went to work on cleaning all of Mikey's wounds.

"This is so wrong...." Raph frowned, watching as Donnie applies the antiseptic to clean the wounds. The youngest wasn't even reacting to the pain. That was a huge thing that was unMikeyish. The turtle was always complaining about the simplest pain. And here he had severe ones and had no response.

"You're going to be okay, Mikey," Leo squeezed his hand gently, trying to at least reassure his brother. Mikey didn't even meet his gaze, seemingly staring past him.

"It's like he's not even here.... Donnie..." Leo suddenly felt the tears coming. The genius sighed once he finished wrapping up Mikey. The turtle practically looked like a mummy. He had to treat his third degree burns as well.

"Mikey might have some scars, from the burns. Though they can fade only time will tell. But I have no idea how they broke his mind."

"They tortured him!" Raph growled. Donnie hooked a IV to Mikey's arm. He asked Raph if he could donate some blood and the hothead complied.

The medication soon began to sink through Mikey's body as he became unconscious. Donnie sighed as he took the Echo and Omega Key. He knew that he would need to destroy these keys. Placing them into the ward robe to be fixed they returned back to molten metal. Donatello then placed the metal into some kind of acid beaker that would dissolve it completely. "We should also destroy the anywhere, music key, identity and crown of shadows key," he added.

"What? Why?" Raph lifted his head from sitting on a chair next to Mikey's unconscious form.

"It's too powerful, Raph," Leo took out the keys from his belt along with the music box and crown. "If these keys gets in the wrong hands they could control anyone. And no one should have this kind of power." He handed the said items to Donnie for him to demolish it just like the Echo and Omega. Donnie had put the crown in another solution to dissolve along with the music box to decay the wood.

"So that leaves us with the Plant Key, Matchstick, Wardrobe, Ghost, Head, and Alpha Keys."

The three brothers throughout the day didn't leave the lab, until Mikey regained consciousness. The results were the same. Donnie tried to feed the turtle some food, but the freckled turtle wouldn't even touch it. He was completely lost staring at the ceiling with a blank expression, his baby blue eyes dull.

"Mikey, you need to eat and drink some water."

Leo could hear Raph half choking on tears and growling, trying to contain his emotions. "Mikey, come on," Leo shook his arm gently. "We're back at the lair, you're safe now."

"This is worse than I thought," Donnie buried his face into his hands.

Leo clenched his jaw tightly as he took out the head key staring at it. "We should use the head key on him."

"What?..." Donnie removed his hands from his face.

"We could help him, try to console his mind so he realizes that he's not suffering anymore," Leo waved his hand in front of Mikey's face which still received no reaction. "Maybe we could... destroy whatever they did to him inside his mind."

"I'm in," Raph snatched the key from Leo. "I just want Mikey back." He inserted it into Mikey's chin as the youngest's head fell. The brothers gazed around to not find another Mikey.

"What the?... where is... there should be another Mikey..." Leo blinked. "Like his inner self..."

"He may be trapped inside his own mind," Donnie said. "I read that it happened to Rendell's old girlfriend, Kim Topher. She was in a psyche ward and couldn't speak and wouldn't respond to anything."

"Then let's free Mikey and destroy these demon bastards in his head!" Raph growled, opening up the orange door.

"Raph! Be careful, we don't know what danger lies ahead!" Leo followed after him.

"Don't worry, Mikey," Donnie gazed at Mikey's motionless body. "We'll free your mind."

Once they entered through the door it was nothing they had seen before. "This is... dark..." Donnie mumbled as they gazed around. Typically the place should be colorful like Mikey's mind, but it was rather gray. Raph stormed over to the one compartment where the colorful blocks were. They were faded and dull in color.

"Raph?! What are you doing?!" Leo demanded as the hothead walked towards several blocks that were completely black.

"Taking out these memories," Raph tugged them out with force. Leo leaned over to see the memories playing out on the black block. It was Mikey screaming, as demons were touching his body, biting him, and licking their tongues over his body. Raph growled deeply as Donnie glanced over to see the torture that Mikey witnessed. The dial spinning in front of his eyes making him feel nothing.

"He was.... raped? Tortured and..." Donnie had never seen something so horrifying.

"Once we get out, destroy that, Raph," Leo declared, gritting his teeth tightly. "Mikey shouldn't have to go through that, he shouldn't have to remember."

Screaming could then be heard as all the turtle brothers ran out from the room. "N-no.... s-stop! P-please...!" there Mikey was screaming, thrashing on the floor as tears rained down his cheeks. There was a giant black ghoul dragging him around.

"MIKEY!" Leo charged forward to pierce his katana blade through the monster's neck, slicing its head off clean. Donnie ripped Mikey hugging him close.

The turtle was hyperventilating, panicking. "It's okay, it's okay," Donnie hugged him tightly, rubbing circles on his shell. "We've got you." Mikey began to sob, clutching onto Donnie for dear life as he was lifted into his arms.

Raph kicked the black beast as it began to disperse. "Raph! The door!" The hothead clutched the black blocks as he ran to open the door. Leo turned making sure the beast was dead before they ran out. Once they made it out a bright light began to illuminate behind the orange door. Donnie carried Mikey to his body as he took out the key from his neck. The four of them finally returning back.

Mikey gasped, lurching forward on the cot. In that split moment he yelped as he saw Raph throw down the black glass blocks, shattering them upon the floor. Mikey's mouth dropped, confused more than ever. "Dudes?..."

"Mikey!" Donnie threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Leo turned to reach over to join the hug as did Raph.

"What happened?" Mikey could feel himself crying. Why did everything hurt? Why was he so injured? "I remember everything until I was thrown into that demon portal..."

"Doesn't matter," he could feel Leo squeezing him. "Raph took out your memories and destroyed them." Baby blue eyes blinked, gazing at the black shards that littered the lab floor. "You shouldn't have to remember, trust me." Leo squeezed his shoulder. "It was that bad, you were unresponsive."

Mikey took in a deep breath. "D-Dodge?" He managed to croak.

"We got rid of her once and for all," Donnie smiled.

"H-how?..."

"Genius here created a new key," Raph gestured. Donnie took out the glowing white key.

"It's an Alpha Key, it detaches a demon from its host. And once Dodge was split from his echo he couldn't survive and turned into metal. We saved the world with the Mighty Mutanimals, and helped Casey who was possessed." Leo then began to explain everything that happened while Mikey was gone.

"And don't worry, Donnie destroyed the Omega, Music, Anywhere, Identity, and Crown of Shadows Key."

Mikey gazed down as Donnie placed the remaining keys into his lap. "We still have the Plant, Matchstick, Wardrobe, Ghost, Head and Alpha Keys."

"Good..." Mikey nodded shakily.

"You got hurt pretty bad, you'll need to rest," Donnie patted his shoulder gently.

"Okay," Mikey gazed down at the food and glass of water. He drank the water and ate the food, satisfying his brothers.

A few months had passed as Mikey speedily recovered. His wounds had fully healed, and the burn marks were fading luckily.

"I think that each of us should be responsible to protecting the keys we do have," Leo said when they were in the dojo for training. They had been meditating and did low-level katas for Mikey's sake. "We'll be the keepers of the keys. Raph you take the matchstick," Leo handed him the flame key. "Donnie will take the Alpha and Wardrobe. I will take the Ghost and Head Key, and Mikey will take the Plant one."

The turtles nodded their heads taking the keys. "Though can we borrow each other's keys sometime?" Mikey asked.

"Of course, Mikey. We're all keepers of the keys, just make sure you don't do anything to reveal them. Don't tell anyone about them, understand?" He gave Mikey a stern expression.

"Aye aye captain!" Mikey saluted.

"And we only use these keys whenever necessary."

Another month had passed, and the turtle brothers had used their keys sometime in combat, only when necessary like Leo had said. Sometimes Leo used the ghost key for them to visit Master Splinter. Sometimes Mikey used the plant key to create flowers around the lair. But one thing for sure Mikey did sneak to take the Head Key, taking a DVD of Crognard with him to Raph's room while the hothead was asleep.

"MIKEY!" Raph screamed the next morning as the three brothers were in the kitchen. Raph came underneath the tarp fuming.

"What is it now, Raph?" Leo took a sip of his hot steaming tea. Donnie was tinkering with some supplies on the counter.

"Mikey used the head key and put a DVD of Crognard into my mind and now I know every single detail of that show! And he even dressed my inner self as a fairy, and I can't stop thinking about blasted unicorns and fairies!"

Leo shook his head chuckling as Raph charged at Mikey, chasing the youngest.

"Eeep!"

"Get back here you twerp!" Donnie rolled his eyes as Mikey yelped tackled to the floor.

"At least I took the freaky cockroaches out of your head!" Mikey held his arms to shield his face. Raph froze, releasing Mikey.

"You did what?" Donnie turned his head, having heard what Mikey said. "You took Raph's fear out of his head. The crimson turtle blinked, standing up as he helped Mikey up from the floor.

"That could have disastrous consequences, Mikey."

"It depends on the fear, but who knows. Let's test it out," Donnie took out his cockroach buggy from his belt holding it front of Raph. The hothead gazed at it, not freaking out at the slightest. "Huh, it worked!" He turned back to sip his coffee.

Raph turned to Mikey, slinging an arm around Mikey. "Ya little idiot," Mikey giggled as he received a rough noogie. "But never put unicorns and fairies in my head again."

"No problemo, bro. I also used the head key to go through all of your heads last night." Both Leo and Donnie froze. "No worries. I brought someone out." Mikey stepped aside to reveal Captain Ryan. Leo's jaw dropped as Raph face palmed.

"You did not just do that..."

Leo squealed like a child, rushing up to Captain Ryan. "Captain Ryan!" The man shook his hand as Leo's eyes sparkled. He finally got to meet him. "Eeeeeee!"

"And Donnie, I had a cool invention idea that I put inside your head." The genius sputtered, spitting out his coffee.

"The one of creating a teleporter?" Donnie gasped. "T-porter?" Mikey grinned widely at that. "Mikey you're a genius!" The youngest was then tugged into a side hug.

Mikey chuckled, nuzzling against Donnie. Who would've thought that having magical keys could do wonders? Especially if you used them in the right way. And here the four turtle brothers were, protecting the essence of their magical keys.

After all, they were the keepers of the keys.


End file.
